


U is for Undercover

by darkbeauty216



Series: SUPERNATURAL [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 word drabble, Gen, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbeauty216/pseuds/darkbeauty216





	U is for Undercover

"Dean," Sam bitched. "Were these costumes really necessary? We could've come dressed as FBI agents."

Dean threw him an incredulous glare. "It's a fancy dress party, Sam. I figured the FBI would've dampened the atmosphere and put people on the defensive."  
"Maybe," Sam conceded. "But did you have to hire Superman and Batman costumes?"

"Dude. When'll you ever have another chance to dress up as your childhood hero?" Dean said, eyes glinting mischievously behind his mask.

Sam huffed but couldn't hide a smile.

Gleefully Dean elbowed his brother as a curvaceous Catwoman and a statuesque Wonder Woman sashayed their way.


End file.
